Conejitos de nieve
by ChiKaon
Summary: Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana del cuarto de Okita, el comandante del Shinsengumi se dio cuenta de que en el marco habían dos conejitos de nieve, que aparentemente Okita había hecho, ya que sabía que Saitou era demasiado serio como para "perder el tiempo en niñerías", pero ¿realmente será eso cierto? Pareja: OkitaxSaitou/Género:YAOI/Lemon.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada y pues ahora que se están acercando mis vacaciones del trabajo, tuve mucho ánimo para escribir una historia, del género yaoi, por supuesto. En esta ocasión escogí el fandom de la serie Hakouki Shinsengumi Kitan ¡fabulosa serie en toda la extensión de la palabra! ¡de verdad es toda una obra maestra! las historia de cada temporada, los dibujos exquisitamente trazados y bien definidos, los personajes son fantásticos y hermosos (especialmente los capitanes del Sexygumi, perdón Shinsengumi xdxd) y su música ni se diga ¡toda una belleza! **

**En fin, como lo planté desde el principio, acabo de terminar una historia del fandom de Hakouki, enfocada a mi pareja yaoi favorita: OkitaxSaitou, a quienes les agarré mucho cariño leyendo fanfics y con fanarts, aunque a decir verdad mi favorito es Saitou, que curiosamente se ganó mi cariño con el OVA 2 de Sekkaroku, porque al principio me enamoré de Sano, pero de repente Saitou lo desplazó a segundo lugar. Bueno, ya dejando de lado mi evidente trauma por Hakouki, les expongo las siguientes notas del fanfic:**

**1.-La presente historia es del género yaoi, o sea M o +18, como lo conozcan, por lo que explicarles a qué punto va a llegar esta historia es más que obvio. Así que por favor, si no eres tolerante a este tipo de género se te pide de la manera más atenta que hasta aquí ceses tu lectura.**

**2.-Tal como ya lo había mencionado la pareja protagonista de esta historia es Souji Okita como seme y Hajime Saitou como uke, quienes pertenecen a la serie de Hakouki y todas sus sagas, cuyo propietario absoluto es IDEA FACTORY/DESIGN FACTORY. **

**3.-La historia se ubica dentro de la línea del desenlace del segundo Ova de Hakouki Sekkaroku, así que el único spoiler que puede haber dentro de la trama es una pequeña referencia al contenido del Ova 2 en forma de recuerdo o flash back. Esto lo digo para las personas que no hayan visto las Ovas de Hakouki.**

**4.-En mis historias que tocan temas de época o de hechos históricos suelo utilizar notas culturales sobre terminología que probablemente el lector pueda desconocer y que a continuación se las expondré:**

***Fusuma: Puertas corredizas de las casas tradicionales japonesas que corren por rieles de madera tanto por arriba (kamoi), como por abajo (shikii).**

***Hokusō: El hokusō es un botamochi que se prepara en temporada invernal, el cual es un dulce japonés (wagashi) que consiste en una bola de arroz mochi mezclado con pasta de anko(pasta de judías dulces o pasta de judías rojas, muy utilizado en la repostería oriental). **

***Kūdere: Es una persona con una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente callada y con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos, o simplemente no querer hacerlo. En la mayoría de las veces se le confunde con el término de tsudere, pero no debe confundirse porque ambas facetas son completamente distintas; y es que a diferencia de los Kuudere, los tsundere son más expresivos y enérgicos en muestra del carácter; o generalmente con los Dandere que a diferencia de kuudere, suele mantener la calma para ocultar sus emociones por vergüenza propia**

***Kagema: Hombre que practicaba la prostitución en la época Edo. Por lo general, estos hombres eran actores del teatro Kabuki,que cobraban sus servicios después de las actuaciones, también eran jovenes discípulos de samurai que seguían "el camino del joven", como parte de sus experiencias del "camino del guerrero".**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, los dejo disfrutar de este primer fanfic de Hakouki de parte de su servidora. Cualquier duda, queja, o recomendación no duden en expresármelas en sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Conejitos de nieve**

Estaba haciendo mucho frío, o al menos así lo sentía cierto pelimorado de kimono negro con bufanda blanca, es decir, Hajime Saitou, capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi, quien no paraba de contemplar el conejito de nieve que cierta castaña le había regalado minutos atrás.

**-Flash Back-**

—Eh… Saitou-san… —Dijo de la nada Chizuru mientras veía al lado del espadachín el pequeño estanque congelado.

—Dime. —Fue todo lo que respondió, pues parecía estar hinoptizado por la tranquilidad que aquel paisaje invernal le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Por qué no jugamos?, digo… no nos vamos a quedar mirando solamente ¿verdad? —Sugirió la jovencita con la inocencia que la caracterizaba.

—¿Jugar? —Dijo un poco sorprendido. —Pero ¿cómo?

—Podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve. —Expresó con ánimos la jovencita, lo cual provocó que el samurai abriera los ojos con más sorpresa, quien le dijo:

—Eso que dices parecen expresiones de niños. —Espetó sin deshacer su expresión de asombro.

Ante el comentario del pelimorado taciturno, la chica Yukimura se avergonzó por haberle dado una impresión muy infantil al tercer comandante del Shinsengumi, quien le dijo que en realidad que no era eso lo que quería darle a entender, sino que había poca nieve como para hacer un muñeco de nieve, lo que provocó algo inesperado para Saitou: Chizuru iba a hacer un conejo de nieve.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó el pelimorado de ojos índigos.

—¿No sabes que son? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa. —Solía hacérselos a mi padre cuando era pequeña, así que espera un momento.

Hajime le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, sin embargo, Chizuru parecía estar animada por enseñarle algo que desconocía el joven introvertido, quien esbozó una sonrisa a su manera al ver tan curiosa figurilla de nieve en las frías manos de Yukimura, a quien le aconsejó que entrara a la casa a calentarse, con tal de no escuchar alguna fastidiosa reprimenda del vise comandante.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Había puesto aquel sencillo pero lindo regalo sobre el marco de su ventana con mucha delicadeza, como si aquella figura de nieve se tratase de la mismísima Yukimura. Sin embargo, su sonrisa confidente y el aura de armonía se desvanecieron cuando un ruido, específicamente la onomatopeya de tos atravesó el fusuma* de su cuarto: se trataba de Souji Okita, capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

—Souji…. —Dijo un tanto sorprendido al verlo en su cuarto.

—Hola Saitou…. Cof… cof…

—No deberías estar aquí y menos con este frío. —Respondió el joven pelimorado ante la constante tos de su amigo. —Ve a tu cuarto a descansar o de lo contrario… tú….

En un instante, el pelimorado se vio acorralado entre la pared y el joven enfermo, cuyo rostro se veía pálido y sudoroso, aunque curiosamente no mostraba indicios de cansancio, sino todo lo contrario. Esto preocupó un poco al pelimorado cuando notó algo diferente en la mirada de Souji, quien seguía haciendo de barrera entre su cuerpo y la pared para no dejar escapar al capitán de la tercera división, quien para su sorpresa le era imposible zafarse, y es que a pesar de lo enfermo que estaba el castaño, conocía perfectamente la descomunal fuerza que poseía el capitán de la primer división del Shinsengumi.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Souji? — Le preguntó el acorralado samurai desviando su mirada de Okita, quien desvió su rostro por un momento para no toserle en la cara a Saitou, para luego dirigirse hacia él.

—Y todavía lo preguntas… —Murmuró con un dejo de tristeza viendo de reojo el diminuto conejo de nieve en el marco de la ventana del taciturno guerrero.

Por un momento, hubo silencio, salvo la constante tos de Okita, quien tras recuperar el aire, volvió a mirar esos orbes azules tan profundos como el mar con más detalle; sí, definitivamente, eran hechizantes que no podía resistirse a la idea de tenerlo para sí solo y hacerle un sinfín de cosas. Un momento ¿en qué estaba pensando el ojiesmeralda? ¿realmente estaba en sus cabales o el supuesto resfriado le estaba ocasionando síntomas de idiotez en su cerebro?, fuera lo que fuera, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, puesto que en él residía un lado sumamente oscuro que siempre se había manifestado cuando blandía la espada para derramar sangre, pero oculto para sus demás camaradas. Sin embargo, esta vez la situación era completamente diferente a la rutina de sus patrullas nocturnas y ese "yo retorcido" quería salir, pero no para asesinarlo, sino para algo más, pero ¿para qué?

—¿Souji… estás bien? —Cuestionó el joven pelimorado ante el prolongado mutismo de su compañero, quien sin decirle ni una sola palabra se alejó de él y tomando entre sus manos el conejito que Chizuru le había regalado, lo cual alarmó al chico Hajime ante la repentina acción de Okita.

—Supongo que te lo dio Chizuru-chan. —Expresó con un dejo de tristeza, que de inmediato se transformó en desprecio, a tal grado que lo deshizo rápidamente en su mano, para luego tirar la nieve en el tatami.

Hajime Saitou estaba furioso ante las acciones de Okita, sobre todo por saber los sentimientos puros que había guardado aquella figurita de nieve que ahora era una triste mancha blanca con bayas y hojitas verdes en el suelo de su cuarto. De inmediato le dio una bofetada, lo cual no sorprendió al castaño, aún así muy dentro de su ser le dolió aquella acción del pelimorado, pero en vez de demostrarlo, empezó a reírse burlonamente.

—¿Qué tanta gracia le encuentras a esto? ¡respóndeme Okita Souji! —Exigió con un aura demoníaca emanando de su cuerpo, la cual se apagó de golpe al ser callado por un arrebato de labios pasional perpetrado por Souji, cuya lengua entró a la cavidad bucal de Saitou cuando éste la abrió de asombro.

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó del lugar nuevamente, asimismo el tiempo se detuvo en aquella habitación enajenándolos del exterior. Saitou aún estaba paralizado, mientras que Souji hacía y deshacía con él como le venía en gana: su lengua era impetuosa; no paraba ni un momento, ni siquiera para darse un respiro pues no quería perderse ni un solo resquicio de piel rosa y dulce de los labios de Hajime Saitou, cuyo rostro estaba como el de un tomate. De repente, el más bajito sintió como una mano se introducía debajo de su kimono, haciéndole recobrar la cordura y apartó de inmediato al castaño de su lado por medio de un empujón.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso, Souji? —Dijo tras recuperar el aliento, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas seguía sin desvanecerse, mientras veía a un Souji sonriendo e inmutado. —¡Respóndeme Souji!

—Más bien, tú deberías ser el que debería responderme, Hajime-kun. —Reprochó el menor con un dejo de sufrimiento en sus palabras. —¡Así que respóndeme!

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices Souji… yo…

—¡Eres un idiota!—Gritó el oji esmeralda tras salir de la habitación muy enfadado, lo que para Saitou era un mero berrinche del menor, aunque estaba intrigado con el por qué deshizo el regalo de Yukimura.

Después de eso, vino la hora del té junto con unos bocadillos que preparó Chizuru con mucho esmero y que todos la alabaron por su deliciosa sazón. Sin embargo, debido a las bajas temperaturas Souji no podía arriesgarse a acompañar a sus amigos a tomar la merienda, por lo que Saitou se ofreció para llevarle los bocadillos y el té como pretexto, ya que tenía que dejar en claro las cosas que habían surgido a causa de aquella estúpida discusión y también aquel arrebato pasional de Okita, que de sólo recordarlo le ponía el antifaz de rojo en los cachetes, lo cual notó cierta castaña.

—Este… Saitou-san ¿te encuentras bien?, te veo muy rojo. —Dijo la chica un tanto preocupada ante el sonrojo del joven de ojos azules, quien amplió sus ojos ante la obviedad de sus cavilaciones que estaba manifestando ante la joven Yukimura.

—Sí…. sólo entré en calor con el té, eso es todo. —Respondió habilidosamente, ya que por nada era llamado "el experto en dar explicaciones" y con tan convincente contestación se incorporó del tatami junto con la bandeja que tenía la taza de té verde y los dango para dirigirse al cuarto de Souji, dejando confundidos a todos los presentes.

—¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado? —Dijo Kondou un tanto preocupado al notar más callado de lo usual al capitán de la tercera división, como si el gran progreso de ser más social se hubiese ido por la borda en un santiamén.

"Espero que Saitou-san no haya pescado un resfriado, por mi culpa". —Pensó Chizuru con semblante triste.

Ante esto, los demás capitanes intentaron animarla con un sin número de bromas y juegos, entre ellos "la actuación del estómago pintado de Sano", la cual sonsacó mil y in risas de Chizuru, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, entre las cuales estaba el extraño comportamiento de Saitou y de Souji. Entre tanto, Saitou abrió el fusuma de la alcoba del castaño de ojos esmeraldas, quien yacía en su futon mirando el paisaje nevado.

—Deberías cerrar la ventana, o de lo contrario empeorarás. —Sugirió el joven de bufanda blanca con la bandeja de té y bocadillos que la tierna Chizuru había preparado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Expresó con un dejo de enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del futon para cerrar la ventana.

Saitou no le respondió, tan sólo se limitó a dejar la charola sobre el tatami, para así salir del cuarto al ver que Okita no tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra. No obstante, una mano lo detuvo súbitamente, lo cual sorprendió al espadachín taciturno, cuyos ojos color zafiro se dilataron al sentir los ásperos y fríos labios de Okita sobre los suyos nuevamente. Enseguida, las diestras manos de Souji apresaron las delgadas caderas de Saitou, quien no paraba de sorprenderse con cada acción del primer capitán del Shinsengumi, quien empezó introducir con avidez su lengua en su boca, lo que parecía gustarle mucho. Por su parte, Hajime no podía zafarse, puesto que de nuevo Souji estaba aplicando su descomunal fuerza para evitar cualquier movimiento de él, cuya sorpresa fue aún más grande al sentir como Okita impuso todo su peso para hacerlo caer en el futon.

—S… Souji… —Dijo entre jadeos tratando de recuperar la respiración. — ¿qué haces? ¿qué prete…? —Fue interrumpido por más besos de Okita, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaron sobre el trasero de Saitou para acariciarlo lentamente, estremeciéndolo por completo.

—Me encantas, Hajime-kun…. —Gimió extasiado el moreno al mismo tiempo que apretaba de vez en cuando las pompas del pelimorado, quien inevitablemente dejó salir un jadeo muy fuerte. —Eso… gime para mí…. Ah…. ah…

—E… estás loco…. ¡déjame Souji! —Decía mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Souji, quien impuso más fuerza al ver como el oji zafiro lograba escapar.

—Lo sé, estoy loco, pero por ti…. Hajime-kun…. —Respondió con sensualidad, para luego darle un mordisco a su oreja, poniendo más tenso al mayor, quien cerró los ojos ante aquel acto.

A continuación, el castaño comenzó a recorrer con su lengua las mejillas y el cuello del pelimorado, quien del pánico logró quitarse de encima al castaño de una pequeña patada en la costilla derecha, provocándole tos a Okita, lo cual aprovechó para incorporarse del futon. No obstante, una mano tiró de su tobillo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio al del kimono negro, quien cayó entre el tatami y el futón; lo que ocasionó que el té se derramara y los dango mancharan de dulce el suelo y parte del rostro de Saitou. Por su parte, Souji esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa a la vez que se relamía los dedos ante sugestiva imagen, ya que el mayor se encontraba lleno de dulce a lo largo de la cara del lado izquierdo, con el kimono desarreglado y una expresión que denotaba enojo y estupefacción al mismo tiempo.

—Oh… pero ¿qué mirada es esa, Hajime-kun? —Dijo el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa.

—¡¿Y todavía me lo preguntas, Souji?! —Respondió con evidente enojo al mismo tiempo que intentaba pararse, pero una palma de Souji detuvo su cabeza a modo de estamparla en la almohada del colchón.

—Oh es verdad, arruiné esa horrible bola de nieve que te regaló Chizuru-chan. —Dijo con el mismo tono de desprecio, lo que anonadó al de ojos azulados, llegando a la conclusión de que Souji estaba celoso de aquella chiquilla.

—Souji… no me digas que tú… ¿estás celoso de Yukimura?

Ante la respuesta de Hajime, Souji bajó la cabeza, pues no quería que el joven de piel lechosa notara su semblante decaído, pero fue inútil; Saitou era experto en discernir las emociones de la gente. Por lo que el capitán de la primera división era como un libro abierto en esos momentos para él, así que dejó salir un suspiro para calmarse, ya que era bien sabido que a ratos el de cabellos castaños era demasiado infantil, incluso llegaba a superar a Heisuke, así que decidió tomar las cosas con calma.

—Souji… ¿qué sucede contigo?, es decir… ¿por qué hiciste eso en mi cuarto? —Porque quise ¿hay algún problema con eso?

—Eso no me dice nada, quiero la verdad. —Respondió tomando más seriedad en sus palabras, que no le dejaron otra alternativa al socarrón samurai.

—Vaya… ya me atrapaste, qué cruel eres Hajime-kun. —Dijo el muchacho sin dejar de lado su tristona sonrisa. —Y por un momento pensé que era yo el que te había atrapado.

Hajime no entendió del todo aquello que le expresaba el alumno preferido de Kondou Isami, pero no por eso iba a ignorarlo, ya que su comportamiento le intrigaba mucho porque estaba fuera de lo normal, puesto que era natural de Souji ser bromista, sarcástico e incluso cínico con los demás, pero esta vez era un poco diferente, pues no era normal que sintiera celos hacia otra persona que no fuera el comandante del Shinsengumi, sobre todo hacia alguien como la inocente Yukimura, a quien le debería una buena explicación si le preguntase por el conejito de nieve y que Okita había destruido sin piedad alguna, lo que aún más lo intrigaba.

—Souji…. ¿por qué lo destruiste?

—Porque le tengo envidia… —Respondió con un semblante de desprecio, sorprendiendo una vez más a Hajime Saitou. —La envidio porque siempre tiene tu atención con facilidad, la envidio porque sin esfuerzo alguno te hace sonreír con sus comentarios y sus estúpidos regalos… ¡todo lo que haga o deje de hacer siempre te hace sentir bien! —Dijo explotando sus emociones más ocultas y sinceras, mientras apretaba el puño de coraje.

Hajime no dijo nada, tan sólo escuchar cada palabra de Okita le hizo entender que admiraba a Chizuru por tantas virtudes que poseía, aún con todos y cada uno de sus defectos y lo manifestaba con envidias y desprecio. Sin embargo, el no distaba mucho de ser como él, puesto que si a Souji le costaba trabajo expresarse de manera natural, cuanto más a él: a Hajime Saitou, el samurai más introvertido y callado de todo el Shinsengumi y en sí de todos los clanes habidos y por haber. Así que él también envidiaba mucho a Yukimura, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

—Es verdad que ella me hace sentir bien, por ser como es… por su dulzura, por su inocencia y sencillez, por no ser hipócrita, es que le tengo mucho cariño y también un poco de envidia. —Aquellas palabras eran como sablazos para el corazón de Souji. —Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no me importes…. Souji… —Dijo tras un largo momento de mutismo entre él y el castaño, quien lo miraba atento. —De hecho, eres mi mayor dolor de cabeza. —Respondió con una suave sonrisa que apenas pudo notar el de esmeraldas brillantes.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, Saitou se incorporó del suelo para salir de la habitación con el pretexto de llevarle otra taza de té junto con los bocadillos. Sin embargo, Souji se abrazó a la cintura del muchacho de ojos azules, mientras le decía:

—Perdón… por destruir el regalo que te dio Chizuru-chan…

—Eso ya no importa…. de todos modos, tarde o temprano iba a derretirse… —Dijo con suma serenidad, que desesperó un poco a Souji.

—No entiendo como puedes decirme eso con tanta tranquilidad, siendo que yo arruiné tu regalo.

Sin responderle, Saitou le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que provocó un intenso rubor en las mejillas del menor; al mismo tiempo que soltaba la cintura del mayor, quien le dijo que iba por otra taza de té y bocadillos. No obstante, el de cabellos color ladrillo volvió a detenerlo con otro abrazo en su cintura, rogándole que se quedara con él, a lo que Saitou no pudo oponerse, sobre todo por la cara de gatito meloso que había puesto.

—Es increíble lo que haces para convencerme… —Respondió con resignación, sentándose nuevamente en el futon, cuando en ese momento Kondou abrió el fusuma de la alcoba de su pupilo estrella.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —Preguntó el comandante un tanto extrañado por ver a Saitou y a Souji sentados en el futon.

—No. —Respondió el peli oscuro con serenidad. —¿Pasa algo, comandante?

—Nada, es que se me hacía raro que tardaras mucho en regresar con nosotros, pero me alegra que puedas hacerle compañía a Souji ¿o me equivoco?

—Para nada, la verdad es que ya me siento mucho mejor, Kondou-san.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Contestó con una sonrisa. —A propósito Saitou, quisiera que te quedaras con él un rato más.

—Lo que usted diga.

—Bien, voy a salir con los muchachos y Chizuru-san a comer ¿desean que les traigamos algo?

Antes de que Saitou pudiera responder, Souji se le adelantó diciéndole a su querido comandante que les trajera hokusō* para merendar. Así que de esta forma se libró de Kondou rápidamente; no es que lo detestara, al contrario lo quería mucho, pero en esos momentos ansiaba estar a solas con el samurai de mirada azulina y qué mejor oportunidad que sus camaradas y amigos de pelea se fueran a pasar el rato afuera del cuartel, aunque fuera por un momento, por lo que aprovechó la situación para concluir lo que Saitou había irrumpido.

—¿Qué haces Souji? —Cuestionó el joven de hebras oscuras al verse nuevamente atrapado entre el futon y el castaño.

—Quiero terminar lo que estábamos haciendo, Hajime-kun. —Respondió el joven relamiéndose para así reanudar su labor.

—Entonces… tú… ¿no estabas bromeando?

Por un momento, Okita se sintió ofendido, pero por otro lado no podía enojarse con Saitou, ya que él mismo sabía que era demasiado socarrón como para tomar pocas cosas en serio que le era difícil a sus amigos y a la gente que lo rodeaba deducir cuando hablaba en serio. Por su parte, Saitou se sonrojó, lo cual ocultó gracias a su bufanda blanca; ya que por una extraña razón aquel puchero infantil de Okita se le había hecho de lo más adorable, quien ya empezaba a mover los dedos con malicia, poniendo nervioso al taciturno samurai.

—Esta vez no es una broma y te lo voy a demostrar, Hajime-kun. —Dijo mientras lamía de nuevo el lóbulo de su oreja, tensándolo más de nervios, pero esta vez entremezclado con éxtasis.

—Mmm… S…. Souji…. no…. mm…espera… —Gimió al sentir el mordisco en el borde de su oreja y luego en su lóbulo.

—Cálmate o de lo contrario no será rápido. —Dijo el castaño saboreando cada resquicio de piel lechosa de su cuello. —Aunque por mí no hay problema en que alargues tu agonía. —Rió bajito, pero a modo de que el otro samurai lo escuchara, quien en medio de un intenso rubor y gemidos que intentaba reprimir inútilmente, le respondió:

—N…. no cabe duda de que eres un cínico… ah….

A Okita le causó gracia este comentario de Saitou, ya que podía notar como el Kūdere* intentaba no sucumbir fácilmente a sus deseos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo, así que optó en continuar con su labor hasta que lograra su cometido. aunque por otro lado, el ver cómo realmente estaba nervioso le hizo frenarse repentinamente, puesto que no quería asustarlo ni hacerlo sentir incómodo, sino todo lo contrario: quería enseñarle las estrellas que sólo se veían en aquella atmósfera de placer que sólo él, Souji Okita, anhelaba brindarle. Por lo que, empezó a acariciar con dulzura nunca antes manifestada las pálidas, pero suaves mejillas del joven de ojos color zafiro y cabello morado; a tal grado que Hajime estaba completamente desconcertado, ya que Okita jamás había mostrado ese lado tan pero tan tierno.

—¿Qué pretendes Souji…?

—Shhh… deja de lado las preguntas y mejor disfruta este momento que sólo es para los dos ¿de acuerdo? —Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, al menos no las que siempre esbozaba normalmente.

Para Saitou, el comportamiento de Souji era anormal, pero no por ello le desagradaba, pues era la primera vez en su vida que veía completa sinceridad y entrega en lo que el menor decía y hacía; aunque por otra parte le daba miedo todo aquello: la actitud de Souji, sus palabras y sus acciones lo estaban confundiendo en demasía, que ya no sabía qué pensar o decir, cuando de repente la voz de Souji lo llamó por su apellido como acostumbraba hacer.

—¿En qué piensas Hajime-kun?

—¿Eh? ¿qué?

—Estás distraído, ¿hay algo que te inquiete? —Preguntó al notar la divagación del bushi* de cabello oscuro.

—Y… yo…

—¿No me digas que es tu primera vez? —Cuestionó sorprendido el joven veinte añero.

Ante esta pregunta, Hajime viró su rostro hacia otro lado con un intenso rubor en las mejillas, ocultándolas debajo de la bufanda. Sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido para Souji, cuyo asombro fue grande al enterarse de dicha noticia al interpretar el silencio del oji azul, quien tras un prolongado silencio le respondió:

—Es que…. no sé como actuar…

Souji rió bajito, debido a la reacción que manifestaba el guerrero de tez blanca y ojos azules como el zafiro. Y es que de sólo escuchar las palabras de Saitou con tanta honestidad acompañado de una expresión sumamente tierna que casi derritió al de ojos esmeraldas, quien a su vez le sonrió y le dijo:

—Tú no te preocupes por eso…. sólo déjate llevar y tu cuerpo hará el resto…—Dijo al mismo tiempo que descendía hacia su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos que provocaron mil y un jadeos y gemidos erógenos, al mismo tiempo que iba despojándolo de sus ropas, lo cual sucedió en segundos.

—¡S… Souji… n… no…. ahh…!

—Oh…parece ser que eres muy sensible ahí…. —Dijo con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se relamía. —Bien, entonces vamos a estimularte…

—¡Ah! —Gimió de nuevo el joven al sentir cómo su compañero empezaba a morder, chupar y lamer aquel perfecto cuello de porcelana fina, hasta llegar a las clavículas.

Hajime hacía todo lo posible por no gemir, pero fue inútil porque con cada acción de Okita empezaba su mente a distanciarse de la cordura y noción del tiempo. Por su parte, el castaño ya había llegado a la parte más llamativa del pecho de Saitou: sus pezones, los cuales toqueteó con la yema de sus dedos a modo de juguetear con ellos.

—Wuaa… S… Souji…. ¿qué crees que haces…?

El aludido no le respondió, tan enfrascado estaba en su labor que ignoró por completo lo que el otro espadachín le decía, que se limitó a succionar aquellas tetillas con vehemencia al grado de morderlas con ansiedad. Sí, ya no podía esperar, así que aceleró los estímulos en todo el cuerpo de Saitou, quien se estremeció al sentir cómo un líquido tibio y espeso comenzó a escapar de sus ingles hasta recorrer parte de sus piernas: se había excitado tanto que repentinamente eyaculó.

—Ah… yo…—Tartamudeó muerto de la vergüenza al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos. —¡Ah! ¡Souji! —Gritó el muchacho al sentir como una lengua traviesa empezó a recorrer sus ingles, limpiando el río de semen esparcido en esa zona, hasta llegar a un punto en específico: su miembro, el cual succionó sin tapujos.

Ante tal acto, Saitou sintió una corriente electrizando su ser, que no pudo evitar gritar ante la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando, mientras que Okita saboreaba la esencia del joven de cabello oscuro que intentaba de manera inútil de sucumbir al placer que el samurai de cabellos castaños le estaba brindando.

—Eres un pervertido Hajime-kun; me sorprende conocer ese lado tuyo. —Comentó el muchacho tras lamerse la punta de su índice con lujuria. —Pero aún así me gustas.

Dicho esto, Souji se acomodó entre las piernas del espadachín más callado del Shinsengumi, cuyo rostro ardía de un intenso rubor ante el éxtasis, la vergüenza y los nervios al percatarse de las intenciones del capitán de la primera división, quien comenzó a repartir lamidas y besos en las orejas, cabeza y cuello para calmarlo; al mismo tiempo que se desataba el cordón de su pantalón verde, cayendo al suelo instantáneamente.

—¿S… Souji….? —Dijo con titubeo y un ligero asomo de nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo… Hajime-kun. —Apenas y pudo decir aquellas palabras con cordura, puesto que el simple hecho de ver y tocar el delgado y fino cuerpo de Hajime ya era un delirio; así que la simple idea de adentrarse en las entrañas del joven de cabellos violáceos ya le hacía delirar de placer con tan sólo estar a su lado.

Ante las palabras de Okita, Hajime logró calmarse un poco. Y es que era la primera vez que se sentía un inútil ante esa situación, la cual todo indicaba que Okita sabía manejar con maestría. Él, el tercer capitán de las tropas del Shinsengumi había siempre estado preparado en cuerpo y alma ante situaciones de vida o muerte, no de sentimentalismos que involucraban el contacto sexual y más con un hombre, aunque sabía que aquella práctica era muy común entre los kagema*, él nunca se había imaginado llevarla a cabo y menos con un compañero de batalla y amigo.

—Hajime-kun… voy a entrar… —Le dijo en el oído el joven de ojos esmeraldas con un tono sumamente tierno.

De repente, Saitou sintió una descarga de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, en especial su parte más Intima, la cual estaba siendo invadida por el castaño, a quien le costó trabajo mantener la cordura al sentir tan pero tan excitante el interior del taciturno samurai, quien no paraba de pujar de la dolencia que padecía en esos momentos.

—¡Ah…! ¡… S…. Souji…! —Gritó adolorido el oji azul, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al futon con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que los nudillos se le blanquearon por tanta presión ejercida en ellos.

—Y… ya… ah…casi… entro…. —Respondió excitado el castaño, puesto que a pesar de no ser tan estrecha la entrada de Saitou, era bastante profunda.

El joven de cabellos oscuros sentía un dolor insoportable, tanto que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus azulinos ojos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Y es que el grosor del miembro de Okita era lo que propiciaba una especie de ardor entremezclado con dolor al ir desgarrando su interior, el cual fue ocupado por aquella virilidad rugosa, cuyo dueño jadeaba de éxtasis y de cansancio.

—E… eres increíble Hajime-kun…. Ah… ah… —Dijo el castaño de ojos verdes con la respiración entrecortada. —Nunca pensé que…—Tuvo que hacer una pausa para mantener la cordura y recuperar un poco la respiración. —Estar dentro de ti fuera tan… ah… ah cálido…

—S…Souji…—Dijo entre dientes tratando de contener un grito al igual que la respiración, debido a que al mínimo respiro, el dolor aumentaba rápidamente.

Por su parte, Souji apenas y podía contenerse, pues ni en sus sueños húmedos nunca había imaginado una sensación tan placentera como la que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Y es que el tener a un Hajime Saito exhibiendo su cuerpo desnudo tan blanco como la nieve exquisitamente suave (a pesar de su complexión atleta que le atribuía el Kenjutsu) y aperlado de sudor, así como un intenso rubor color fresa adornando delicadamente aquel rostro fino y perfecto de porcelana que ostentaba dos hermosos zafiros que lo veían con un brillo de incertidumbre mezclado con dolor y éxtasis.

—S…. sí…. —Susurró el moreno de cabello terracota con tono erótico. —No cabe duda que eres hermoso, Hajime-kun…

—Ah…. ¡Souj no! —Gritó dejando brotar un río de lágrimas por sus sonrojadas mejillas al sentir las estocadas en su parte íntima. —¡S… Souji… por favor!

El aludido se movía con fluidez y con un compás semi rápido, dejándose embriagar por la deliciosa calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo del tercer capitán del Shinsengumi, cuyo nombre pronunciaba entre gemidos una y otra vez. Por su parte, Saitou se mordía el labio inferior para no dejar escapar otro grito, pero era casi imposible, ya que Okita aplicaba más fuerza con cada embestida, zangoloteándolo vertiginosamente.

—Ah… ah… Hajime-kun me encantas… ah… ah… —Gemía el de cabellos terracota. —Realmente eres delicioso… —Dijo tras mordisquear su cuello, sonsacándole un jadeo al más bajito que denotaba dolor.

Poco a poco, Hajime fue acostumbrándose a los ágiles y rápidos movimientos de Okita; convirtiendo aquella sensación dolorosa en olas de placer, demostrándolo con un ligero movimiento de caderas, el cual el moreno interpretó como una señal de que Saitou se había acostumbrado al frenesí.

—Por lo que noto, ya te acostumbraste Hajime-kun… —Le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios, poniendo un poco nervioso al ojiazul, puesto que aún no se acostumbraba a esa faceta del primer capitán del Shinsegumi. —Entonces… aumentaré la velocidad ¿te parece?

—¿Qué? ¡ah!

—Tranquilo… ya falta poco… Hajime-kun…. Sólo necesito que te muevas junto conmigo, tal como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Dicho esto, Okita empezó a crear un vaivén más rápido, a tal grado que el exceso de semen ya comenzaba a salpicar su vientre, mientras que Saitou se adaptaba a aquel frenesí que estaba generando su compañero de batalla con tanto vigor.

—¡Wuaahhh! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que se incorporó, aún teniendo a Souji dentro de su cuerpo, quien por un momento se sorprendió, pero luego comprendió que aquella reacción era que inesperadamente había tocado el punto G de su compañero.

Tras aquel alarido, Okita empezó a enfocar sus estocadas en aquella zona, provocando que el samurai más silencioso del Shinsengumi gritara y se retorciera de placer que era estimulado al ser tocada aquel punto sensible, apretando con fuerza el miembro de Souji, quien dejó salir un gemido de placer incontrolable ante tan delirante sensación que inconscientemente le estaba brindando el de cabello oscuro.

—¡Ah...no aguanto más! —Jadeó el chico Saitou al sentir como el orgasmo empezaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo.

—Hajime-kun… ah… ah…. ¿te gusta? —Se atrevió a preguntar con una sonrisa en los labios, al mismo tiempo que seguía penetrándolo.

Aquella pregunta conmocionó un poco al de ojos azulinos, pues no sabía qué decir o qué pensar, en cuanto a sentir era evidente que aquello era sumamente doloroso; algo que nunca había sentido un dolor parecido al que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Sin embargo, debía admitirlo: era agradable pese al sufrimiento físico que padecía, sobre todo porque Okita se mostraba muy gentil y amoroso con él, algo que ni siquiera su familia en Edo le había brindado durante su infancia. Por lo que sólo se limitó a encarar al de cabellos terracota y de ojos color esmeralda, quien por una extraña razón estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta del mayor.

—S…. ¡Sí! —Gritó el peli oscuro aferrándose al cuello del moreno, quien muy feliz por la respuesta de su compañero aumentó la velocidad en su vaivén, provocando que los alaridos de Saitou retumbaran en toda la habitación.

—Ah… Hajime-kun…. ¡ah! ¡espera no hagas eso! —Dijo entre jadeos el castaño al sentir como el aludido apretaba su miembro con fuerza al contraer su ano por el orgasmo que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

—¡S…. Souji! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, estrangulando el pene de su compañero, a quien también le hizo llegar al orgasmo, el cual fue tan fuerte que el alumno favorito de Kondou se vio obligado a sacar su miembro del cuerpo de Saitou, salpicándolo de semen de ipso facto.

De inmediato, el joven de ojos azules y de hebras malvas se dejó caer sobre el futon; estaba cansado y por lo mismo estaba agitado y desesperado por recuperar el preciado oxígeno en sus pulmones. Asimismo, el rojo candente en sus mejillas seguía sin desaparecer al igual que los ríos de sudor y de semen en todo su cuerpo, creando una imagen sumamente sugestiva para Okita, quien tras recuperar la cordura y la respiración le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Hajime-kun deja de poner esa cara, me estás tentando a que vuelva a hacerte el amor.

—Inténtalo idiota y te mato. —Respondió entre jadeos tras haber moderado un poco su respiración y haber abierto sus ojos.

—Oh vamos Hajime-kun, si hace rato me dijiste que te gustaba. —Respondió con un tono infantil.

—¡Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me duela, animal! —Gritó enojado con un antifaz rojo que cubrió todo su rostro por la vergüenza, a la vez que se tapaba con la sábana del futon.

Ante la respuesta y faceta del peli malva, Okita externó una risa que aumentó el rubor del tercer capitán, cuya vergüenza era tan pero tan grande que optó en taparse de pies a cabeza como si se tratase de un niño pequeño emberrinchado.

—Hajime-kun… —Canturreó el samurai socarrón del Shinsengumi divertido con la situación.

—No me hables, imbécil. —Contestó por debajo de las sábanas con aires de berrinche. —Estoy enojado contigo.

—Al menos vamos a ducharnos, antes de que Kondou-san nos vea así y arme un escándalo. —Dijo ya un poco más calmado mientras se sentaba al lado del espadachín que yacía escondido bajo las sábanas de su futon, quien le respondió.

—No me importa, lárgate de aquí.

—Eh… Hajime-kun ésta es mi habitación, por si no te habías dado cuenta. —Respondió con una vena en su sien acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona como de costumbre, evidencia de que ya empezaba a molestarle la actitud del mayor, que extrañamente parecía haber cambiado de rol con él.

De repente, el mayor pero bajito samurai se levantó del futon con intenciones de irse. Sin embargo, un espantoso espasmo en sus caderas lo hizo acostarse de nuevo y taparse de nuevo de pies a cabeza, o al menos esa fue su idea, debido a que Okita logró quitarle las sábanas de encima, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo de porcelana húmedo de sudor y semen.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Souji?! —Gritó aún con el enojo presente. —¡Dámelas, tengo frío!

—No. —Respondió el moreno tras apresarlo de las muñecas con sus manos y parte de su cuerpo con el suyo. —Hasta que me expliques qué rayos te sucede.

Por un momento se creó el silencio entre los dos, sobre todo para Saitou, quien de nueva cuenta no sabía qué responderle al de esmeraldas brillantes, quien seguía aprisionando con sus delgadas, pero fuertes manos las muñecas del samurai de ojos y cabellos oscuros, quien desvió por un momento la mirada de la de Souji, quien le exigió que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Es que…. es la primera vez que hago algo como esto…. y la primera vez que… que alguien me ve en estas condiciones…. Por eso me da vergüenza…. y para serte sincero… eres la primera persona que me dice algo como "eres hermoso… y…"

Y no pudo terminar de explicarle todo, debido a que el primer capitán del Shinsengumi se aventuró a darle un beso en los labios, el cual lo paralizó por completo como si se tratase de una droga que inmoviliza todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Sí, Souji Okita era capaz de crear ese efecto y más en toda su persona, en Hajime Saitou, capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi, pero eso a él no le importó en lo más mínimo, porque además del aprecio de sus demás compañeros, también tenía lo que jamás imaginó tener en su andar como guerrero: amor.

—Te amo… Hajime-kun… —Susurró el primer capitán del Shinsegumi tras besar sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se acostaba a su lado en el futon, para así taparse junto con su lindo Kuundere, cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido por las palabras del joven, mientras era abrazado por él.

—Yo… creo que también te amo… Souji…. —Susurró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios acurrucándose en el pecho del samurai más socarrón del Shinsengumi.

**-Dos horas más tarde-**

—¡Souji ya regresamos! —Dijo feliz el comandante del Shinsengumi entrando al cuarto del aludido. —Les traje hokusō como me dijiste.

—¡Par de idiotas, les está hablando su comandant…!—Gritó cierto pelinegro de ojos violetas al no escuchar palabra de Saitou o de Okita.

—Shhh….Silencio Toshi—Dijo el mayor antes de que terminara de reprender en voz alta a los dos jóvenes que yacían durmiendo en el futón.

—No tienes remedio al igual que ellos… —Refunfuñó el adulto de ojos violetas y de cola de caballo yéndose a su cuarto.

—Ay estos niños, se van a enfermar si no se cobijan. —Dijo el pelinegro de ojos ambarinos con sentimiento paternal mientras los cubría con la sábana del futon, cuando en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la ventana también estaba abierta. —No cabe duda que se siguen comportando como niños. —Murmuró el adulto de 29 años con cariño, acercándose a la ventana para cerrarla.

No obstante, algo llamó su atención tras acercarse a la ventana: eran dos conejitos de nieve en el marco de la ventana, o al menos eso era lo que al parecer Okita había intentado hacer, ya que desde pequeño al castaño no se le daban muy bien las manualidades y sabía que Saitou era demasiado serio como para "perder el tiempo en niñerías" como esa, deduciendo que las consideraría una tontería. Por lo que optó solamente en dejar una aberturita para no arruinar la obra del castaño, a quien le deseó las buenas noches junto a un taciturno Hajime Saitou, quien pese a su mutismo, era devoto con sus ideales y sobre todo, con aquellos que lo apreciaban, especialmente con aquel samurai taimado que empezaba a amar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Conejitos de nieve**

**Supongo que para los que vieron el ova 2 de Sekkaroku de Hakouki les es muy obvio el título de la historia, que como siempre ando cambiando nombres a las historias conforme avanzo con los escritos, y es que en este caso, así como en otro one shot (pero de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas) este fanfic pasó por tres nombres: "Celos", "Confesiones en invierno" y "A solas", pero al final se quedó en "Conejitos de Nieve", más que nada porque la historia expuso dos cosas atribuidas a este animalito: la primera fue que estaba ligado a los celos que sentía Okita ante la idea de que Chizuru era capaz de externar los sentimientos más recónditos de Saitou; la segunda es que después de su pequeña aventurilla amorosa, Souji toma la figurilla del conejo como un sentimiento puro y blanco como la nieve su amor por Saitou (ok. Eso ya rayó en la cursilería y en el OOC de Okita, gomen nasai u.u). **

**Por último, pero no menos importante quise jugar un poco con la personalidad de Saitou, quien fue todo un reto para mí el tratar de respetar lo más que pude su personalidad tan singular y que me atrapa con su encanto. Sé que ya al final rayé en el OOC con él, pero como dije, fue divertido, sólo espero que no les moleste este detalle o no lo tomen muy en cuenta.**

**¡Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia! **

**ChiKaon**


End file.
